Arts and Humanities
The is a section on Khan Academy. It's basically Subdivided into 2 parts: 1) Humanities & 2) Art History. Much of it is also included in Partner content. Some examples of partner content here include the music section and content sponsored by various art museums. The history and Art content contains quizzes and yes, students can get speed badges fairly easily on these. The music content contains a lot of long videos. Most of the art content is probably not appropriate for children, though it is included for the child accounts. The Art History Basics section should be okay for kids, though younger students may find it boring. The Getty Museum is also a good area for kids to learn about art. This is under partner content, so should be discussed there. There are further details below. 1) Art content: The art content is mostly provided by the Smart History non-profit. Smart history videos are about art pieces and narrated by two or three individuals, primarily Beth Harris and Steven Zucker. There are some videos with other curators, in addition to them or replacing one of them, as well as a few with Sal Khan, the founder of Khan Academy. There are also some videos created by various art museums about their pieces in the art section. The art section has quizzes. Some are tricky quizzes with ordering several steps in a art or craft process, but many radio button multiple choice quizzes. Breaking this down further, the art history is divided into 15 sections, discussing about the wide Culture and art of the world. These are: Art history basics We understand the history of humanity through art. From prehistoric depictions of woolly mammoths to contemporary abstraction, artists have addressed their time and place in history and have expressed universal human truths for tens of thousands of years. Learn what made Rome great, how Islamic tile work evolved, why the Renaissance happened, and about the brilliant art being produced today around the globe. Dr. Beth Harris and Dr. Steven Zucker of Smarthistory together with leading art historians, and our museum partners have created hundreds of short engaging conversational videos and articles, making Khan Academy one of the most accessible and extensive resources for the study of the history of art. It's comprised of 5 sections: * First things first * Tools for understanding art * Glossary * The materials and techniques artists use * Art 1010 Prehistoric art in Europe and West Asia Cave paintings, the Venus of Willendorf, Stonehenge, and more. It is comprised of 3 sections: * Paleolithic art * Neolithic art * Quiz: prehistoric art Art of the ancient Mediterranean 3000 B.C.E. - 400 C.E.: The Great Pyramids at Giza, the Parthenon, the Colosseum, and more. It is comprised of 9 sections: * Ancient Near East * Egyptian art and culture * Aegean art * Greek art * Nabataean * Etruscan * Roman * Palmyra * Judaism and art Art of Medieval Europe 400-1400: Catacombs, cathedrals, Giotto, and more. Art of the Islamic world Discover fourteen centuries of Islamic art and culture. Renaissance and Reformation in Europe 1400-1600: Van Eyck, Michelangelo, Titian and more. Baroque, Rococo, and Neoclassical art in Europe 1600-1800: Bernini, Rembrandt, Velazquez, and more. Art of the Americas to World War I Discussing the change in art style in America before and after the World war 1 Art in 19th century Europe 1800-1900: Delacroix, Van Gogh, Klimt, and more. Expressionism to Pop Art 1900-1970: Kollwitz, Picasso, Warhol, and more. Toward a global culture 1970-the present: Beuys, Hirst, Hadid and more. Art of Asia This section looks at the art and cultures of Imperial China (for ancient China please see the section, "Ancient Art and Civilizations" above), Hindu and Buddhist from South Asia, the great temple and palace complexes of Southeast Asia, and the art and architecture of Korea and Japan. Dr. Beth Harris and Dr. Steven Zucker of Smarthistory together with leading art historians, and our museum partners have created hundreds of short engaging conversational videos and articles, making Khan Academy one of the most accessible and extensive resources for the study of the history of art. Art of Africa Discover the diverse arts of Africa from select cultures and time periods on the world’s second largest continent. Art of Oceania Oceania is a vast area of the Pacific Ocean that includes the island regions of Melanesia, Micronesia, and Polynesia. For teachers Look here for syllabi, sample discussion questions, and other useful resources for teachers. 2) Humanities: The humanities can be described as the study of how people process and document the human experience. Since humans have been able, we have used philosophy, literature, religion, art, music, history and language to understand and record our world. These modes of expression have become some of the subjects that traditionally fall under the humanities umbrella. Knowledge of these records of human experience gives us the opportunity to feel a sense of connection to those who have come before us, as well as to our contemporaries.(Source:Stanford Website) Thus, Khan Academy has 4 sections included in Humanities, which are 1) Grammar 2) Music 3) US history 4) History. Grammar The new addition, to Khan academy. Now Khan academy has started teaching English grammar. Grammar is the collection of rules and conventions that make languages go. This section is about Standard American English, but there's something here for everyone. It's currently divided into two sections. I) THE PARTS OF SPEECH 1) The noun 2) The verb 3) The Pronoun 4) The Modifier 5) The Preposition 6) The Conjunction II) PUNCTUATION 1) The Comma Music The music information is provided by Khan Academy partner All-Star Orchestra. An exploration of classical music as a living tradition. Top orchestral players from across the United States meet once-a-year in New York as the All-Star Orchestra to record masterpieces and new works with Music Director Gerard Schwarz. Come behind the scenes, meet the musicians, attend an open rehearsal, gain a conductor's perspective, and have a first-person encounter with the music. Music Basics introduces the learner to Notes and rhythm in six lessons and the fundamentals of Reading music in ten lessons. Each section has a quick-reference glossary of terms. It's mainly divided into 3 sections: 1) Music Basis 2) Masterpieces Old and New 3) Instruments of the orchestra. Music Basis * Notes and rhythm * Reading music Masterpieces old and new * Ludwig van Beethoven: Symphony No. 5 * Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky: Symphony No.4 * Robert Schumann: Symphony No. 3 "Rhenish" * Johannes Brahms: Academic Festival Overture * Antonín Dvořák: Symphony No. 9 "From the New World" * Gustav Mahler: Symphony No. 2 – 1st Movement * Igor Stravinsky: Suite from The Firebird * Maurice Ravel: Suite No. 2 from Daphnis et Chloe * Dimitri Shostakovich: Symphony No. 5 * Introduction to Philip Glass' "Harmonium Mountain" * Bernard Rands: Adieu * Augusta Read Thomas: Of Paradise and Light * Bright Sheng: "Black Swan", the composer and his work * Richard Danielpour: Piano Concerto No. 4, Movement III * David Stock: Blast! * Ellen Taaffe Zwilich: Avanti! * Joseph Schwantner: The Poet's Hour Instruments of the Orchestra The principal players of the All-Star Orchestra introduce the learner to their instruments, communicating their underlying passion for their instruments in particular and music in general. * Strings ** Harp: Nancy Allen ** Violin: David Kim ** Viola: Rebecca Young ** Cello: Jerry Grossman ** Bass: Alexander Hanna * Woodwinds ** Piccolo: Nading Asin ** Flute: Jerry Khaner ** E-Flat Clarinet: Phillips Rieske ** Clarinet: Jon Manasse ** Bass Clarinet: James Ognibene ** Oboe: John Ferrillo ** Bassoon: Nancy Goeres ** English Horn: Pedro Diaz * Brass ** French Horn: John Cerminaro ** Trumpet: David Bilger ** Trombone: Joseph Alessi ** Bass Trombone: Paul Pollard ** Tuba: Chris Olka * Percussion ** Timpani: Jauvon Gilliam ** Piano: Kimberly Russ ** Various Percussion: Chris Devine US history: Khan academy has provided a large number of video's describing the Past of United States. From a mosquito-ridden backwater to the world's last remaining superpower, the United States of America is a nation with a rich history and a noble goal: government of the people, by the people, for the people. It's citizens' struggle to achieve that goal is a dramatic story stretching over hundreds of years. This part is further divided into: * The Historian's toolkit * The road to revolution (1754-1800) * The Cilvil War era (1844-1877) * Rise to world power (1890-1945) * The postwar era (1945-1980) * The modern era (1980-present) * American civics * Surveys of history History: As the Name Suggests, these section describes our past, the whole story about the world's past. It's further divided: * The 20th Century * Enlightenment and Revolution * Renaissance and Reformation * Ancient and Medieval history * Crash Course: World History Category:Arts and Humanities